


Cat and Mouse

by princess_evans_addict



Series: Chris and Alex [1]
Category: Chris Evans (actor) - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Sex, chris evans - Freeform, flirting with strangers, relationship games
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-14
Updated: 2017-03-14
Packaged: 2018-10-05 02:44:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10295735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princess_evans_addict/pseuds/princess_evans_addict
Summary: Summary: Chris and Alex go out to a bar, deciding to play a game instead of their usual routine. Problem is, Chris has never been good at controlling himself when someone is after what's his…





	

Alex smirks at the man across the room, well aware he's been eyeing her since she walked in the door. In her skin tight black dress, black strappy stilettos, and smoky eye makeup over blood red lips, she knows she's dressed apart.

She also knows her boyfriend hasn't looked away all night.

She loves this game- dress up, ignore him, let another man taker her to the floor until Chris can't take it, dragging her home and fucking her until she can't even think.

She loves seeing how soon he unravels.

She winks when the stranger’s eyes darken, and he moves, waiting in front of her. He's not bad- tall, muscled, black hair and green eyes… but he's not Christopher. “Hey, sexy,” The man smirks, taking a long drink of beer.

She smirks up at him. “Hey there,”

He hums, lifting his chin a bit. “Wanna dance?”

Alex smirks. “About time you asked. I’ve been waiting,” She moves, following him to the floor and feeling his hand on her lower back. Soon Chris’ll come- he always does- but for now it's nice to pretend his touch doesn't make her skin crawl. She grinds against him, and her stranger instantly grips her hips, moving against her. She hums, gripping his hands to keep them from exploring, and he noses her hair away.

_Three… Two… One…_

“Excuse me,” A familiar voice growls, and she can't help but smile up at him.

“Hey, baby,” She moves away and stretches, pecking his lips. “I missed you,”

The stranger scowls, about to speak, but one glare from Chris sends him scrambling away. He turns to her, and she swallows, a chill washing over her skin as she sees the dominance in his eyes.

“Bad. Girl.”

She swallows, flushed and wanting but not daring to speak. “Then teach me a lesson… _Sir_.”

He growls, gripping her wrist and leading her out without another word and shutting her in his truck. “I can smell you, naughty girl,” He growls. “You've been _very_ bad…”

She swallows. “I’ve been good. You lost early.”

He chuckles darkly. “We’ll see about that.”

She shivers, crossing her legs, and he smirks, driving to his home in silence. Her thighs tense as she remembers the last time she misbehaved- tied, tickled and denied orgasm over and over until she was beyond tears and begging. And now…

He touched her.

Chris says nothing as he pulls in, helping her down and keeping his large hand on her back. She shivers, letting him lead her inside, and before she can speak he shuts the door and spins her around, slamming her against the wall and kissing her hard, lips bruising as he instantly dominates her mouth, making her moan. She tries to grip her hair, but he snags her wrists and pins them above her head, nipping and sucking her tongue as he explores.

Alex moans. “Chris,” She moans, soaking and aching for him.

He doesn't say anything, continuing to explore and rocking his hips into hers. “Mine,” He growls, lifting her by her hips and carrying her to the bedroom, throwing her on the bed and ripping her dress off. He instantly moves, lapping and sucking Alex’s folds, making her cry out in pleasure and cling to his hair. “Fuck! Chris!”

He moans, teasing her clit with his fingers. “Who do you belong to?”

She moans. “You!”

He growls. “I don't believe you.”

Alex whimpers. “You! You, I promise!”

He pinches the bud. “Not that man?”

She cries out in pleasure. “You! Only you!

He hums, working her until she comes hard, soaking his beard as he licks her clean. He kisses his way up her body until he reaches her lips, kissing them tenderly. “I love you,” He whispers, holding her close as she settles down.

She kisses his chest. “I love you more.”


End file.
